Ice Cream at Dusk
by littlepinkbook
Summary: A short & sickeningly sweet little piece of fluff that was screaming to be written, I'm not the queen of angst anymore, yaaaay ^_~ enjoy x


Please forgive me

Ice Cream at Dusk

__

By Littlepinkbook

Author's Note: Hey y'all! I know I shouldn't have two pieces going at once (i.e. Father of the Bride) but this was a cute little idea that sprung to mind and I had to let it out! Enjoy x

__

DISCLAIMER: All together now…1…2…3 Don't own them!!!

Helga scribbled feverishly in her little pink book looking up now and again at the sun beginning to set over the City Park. The pinks, violets and oranges of the on-coming dusk burning brightly in the summer evening sky sending riptides of inspiration through her. Just as she was rounding off her sixth poem dedicated to her secret love she heard the honky-tonk sound of the ice-cream truck jangle just outside the park gates. She listened a moment before checking her dress pocket…a dollar, great, enough for snow cone. The mid summer air was muggy even for the encroaching night so Helga figured that an ice cream would hit the spot. She tucked the book, the most private possession she owned, safely away in her backpack and followed the familiar tune until she found the Jolly Olly man.

She took her change and shrugged off the scowl she received from the bitter ice-cream salesman and turned to leave with her snow cone when she heard a very familiar, husky voice ask for a snow cone. She turned to see her beloved Arnold as if he had suddenly appeared out of no where. Not only had someone sent her this beautiful sunset to inspire her on this wonderfully peaceful evening but also now they had sent her the very object of her affections to round it off with. She was feeling particularly serene in her disposition at this moment and decided to keep her jeers and insults she usually throws at her love to save her reputation to a minimum.

"Evening Football Head!" She greeted teasingly with a slightly more chirpy tone than she had expected.

Arnold turned to her for the first time; his face was the very picture of doom and gloom particularly in his usually bright green eyes, which were at this moment clouded with anger. He simply glared at his blonde tormentor; words were not needed to tell her that he was most definitely not in the mood.

Helga, being able to read him like a book immediately bit her tongue in regret for her comment, she was also very startled to see her peace loving Arnold in such a mood.

"Whoa! What bit you in the butt?" She asked, trying to convey her concern.

He sighed finally, fragments of his usual self beginning to creep back. Even though Helga tormented him day and night for reasons he was not aware of he still couldn't bring himself to be stern with her, he was just too good natured and besides he hated being tough with Helga, she had it tough enough at home.

"I'm sorry, Helga, I've just had a really crummy day", he sighed.

"Oh…" replied the girl, she hesitated. No one else was around she could afford to let her guard down a little. "You wanna talk about it?"

Arnold thought a moment, why not? It couldn't hurt to get things out; besides, he and Helga had shared problems before.

"Well, it started this morning when Grandpa told me my cousin Arnie was coming to visit again…" he began, explaining one disappointment of the day after another. Helga just letting him let off all his steam, not bothering to mention how wonderful her day had been, she just lent her ear. They ended up at the bridge over the pond, watching the last rays of the sun disappear behind the thick, velvety star sprinkled night sky. After Arnold had ended his rant they just stood in silence, enjoying their snow cones and mostly each other's company. Suddenly out of pure bad luck Arnold's dollop of ice cream teetered and fell with a plop into the pond below. The two youths stared at it for a moment as it sank to the bottom. Helga couldn't help but release an amused chuckle.

"Aw man, I can't believe this! Could things get any worse? I just can't catch a break!" Whined Arnold, genuinely upset over the loss of his one treat of the day. He slumped over the wood bar of the bridge in defeat. When he thought the fates had finally got the best of him he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and when he looked up he saw Helga with her arm out stretched, offering him her snow cone.

He stared at her blankly for a moment; her pretty blues demanding that he take it, telling him he deserved it. He blinked in a moment of disbelief before grinning widely and taking the pro-offered snow cone gratefully. It wasn't so much the snow cone but more the gesture that he really appreciated. 

"Thanks Helga!" He said just staring at her; sometimes she really did surprise him. There definitely was a good, wonderful person underneath that brittle exterior.

"Any time Arnold", she replied flashing him a pretty smile "Any time!"

__

~Fin~


End file.
